


I don´t want you

by Wensdy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wensdy/pseuds/Wensdy
Summary: A few differend aproaches to soulmate AU where the reader refuse/ try to fefuse her soulmate/soulmates. I have no idea which one of these I will complete and what will just stay here as it is so if you like one of these(premise of all of these is basicly the same) just coment and I will write a sequel :)





	1. Chapter 1

„So The Avangers oficiály biatlon Word cup.“

„And you telling us that why??“ Steve asked, this really was not something Tony should be bothering them.

“Because there is a world championship and we will be present at the medal ceremonial on the last race so all of you cleer you schedules and go packing we are leaving in five hours.” Tonny more or less announced and left the com room leaving the rest of the team slightly baffeled but alredy accepting the utterly NOT important trip only because there is never enough good PR in their line of work.

“Go packt and meet me here in an hour.” Tony said at the doorway only to be meet with aeveral lifted eyebrows. “You need to know at least something about that sport, about some of the important athletes and about those that alredy win on this championship. F.R.I.D.A.Y already put together a short presentation so chop chop there is little to no time to spare” he said in strangley good natured way.

 

“Cross country skying and shooting a rigle that a preson carry on their back. 50 meters, five bullets and three spare one if it is a rally. Track fron 7.5 to 15 kilometers for women’s and from 10 to 20 for mans depending on the discipline which brings me to them-sprint, rally and mix rally with two shootings, on standing and one laying. Than individual and mass race with four stops on the shooting range, two standing and two laying. Also the mass race is the one that we will be present with. Only 25 best athletes participate, 20 best from the whole season and five from the current championsip. There is also supersprint that was two days ago butthat is not important, basicly it is mix rally whoere a woman does first part of the track, man second and instead of third and fourth member of the rally those first two do another laps I mean...it is complicated so I send you all the rules to read it on our way there. So now about the participants...” This went about an hour, everybody bored out of their mind. “And the most interesting figure of this sport.” There was several news reports on the screen on front of them, some show young woman wining but most of them show horrific accident and that same woman in the hospital or in the gym recovering with scars across her body. ´Ĺegend nearly dies in fatal accident ending her carrier´, ´Disaster, young promising athlete almost dies´, ´Attempted suicide or attempted murder?´ and other headlines alike. 

“Wait I heard about her, something about only woman to during all season was never worse than third.” Nat says.

“You mean that one that I bet on and win thousand bucks?” Clint chimes in as she nodded. “She´s apparently something of the legend, but last time I heard she retired.”

“Well apparently she didn´t ” Steve said.

“From what I heard this is sopousedly her last championship, that mass race is allegedly her last race in her life, I  mean she won all races there so far, how cool it would be for her to win all of them. Maybe we can talk her to continue, we can sponsor her” Tony thinking he can buy everything again.

 

“So after the accident we knew almost nothing about what was happening and two years later you show up, win everything you step in but saying you will retire. I mean you are the best in the world, would´t it be wasting your talent?”

“It will be. Don´t take me wrong, I love this sport but I am tired. The only reason I am here is to prove anybody who had serious injuries as did I, that you cen get bac to the top, you cen be even in beter codition and shape than before, that you can wear your scars proudly as an evidence that you survived and you can and will fight anything that gets in your way. I am not doing this for myself, I am doing this for all of those who gave up their life after serious injury because their life can be better than before, they can do anything and only thing stoping them is their mind.”

“Let´s get back to the main reason you are here, in a few hours you will be at the start of probably your last race o your life, do you think you will win?”

“I mean I hope I will but I will try to enjoy that race even if it means I won´t win. After the rece if you see me you can come over for photo or autograph, I mean I am a bit shy but I would be nothing without my fans so don´t worry and come to say hi.” You said hoping the interwiew will just end on this positive note and nobody will notice just how much nervous and how much you were fidgeting.

“Thank you very much for talking woth us and good luck in the race”

“Thanks” you said woth shy smile just glad that this is over.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

# Will you tell me?

 

“So, why are we here? Another mission?” Steve asked,

“Not exactly, no.” A woman in black paint suit said. “I am from the WSA, World Soulmate Agency,” Two supersoliders in the conference room lifted their eyebrows. “We help with the meetings of soulmates after they at least one of them reach a certain age and we can find their significant other.”

“We´ve been here for quite some time, why now?” Bucky asked.

“Well, in some countries it is still possible to chose not to be in the WSA database. In one of those countries was just pass the law that scratch that option.”

“Why would someone not want to find their soulmate?” Bucky asked again.

“I don´t know if you are aware of the so called Choice matter fighters?” They both shook their heads. “It is a large community of people refusing their soulmates, even those that they never met. There are several subgroups and she is one of the leaders of the Pure movement. Anyway here is all the information that you are legally allowed to know, which is a lot thanks to the new regulations, also she will be handed detailed information of you two as her soulmates. If you decide to meet her or not is totally up to you.  Any questions?” The woman asked as both Steve and Bucky shook their heads already reading the informations in the folder.

 

 

“You okay?” My trainer asked.

“Just nervous I guess...this is my first mass race in quite a while, don´t worry I´ll be fine. ”

Summer biathlon was not just a hobby for me, I was a one of the members of representation and europen championship till now was a disaster, and my last chance-mass race was definitely not my favourite discipline. I checked my rifle for the last time as my neourvousnes was taking the better of me, took my roller ski and ski poles, checked my helmet and readjusted my fingerless gloves. A few deep breaths as I made my way to the start. There were a lot of fans, giving some autographs; taking selfies I tried not to show how nervous I was but this is terrible and only thing that could make things worse was me vomiting which fortunately didn´t happened.  Standing in the second line thaks to my score from whole season I try to concentrate... Acting on instinct I don´t remember the start, I train it so many times so my mind goes blank after the shot and I just go trying to secure position on the front but not first, I always want to see what is in front of me, not to have anybody standing in my was so everything is under control-blame my ocd, but not to be the first because I suck at guessing the tempo and it is better to hide behind someone  at the shooting range so the wind doesn´t bother me that much. First lap is relatively easy, nobody is trying to go too fast, everybody is waiting for others to miss their shots. Long hill right before the shooting, whomever designed this track should be punished, or atleast made to try this and than shoot all targets in the wind like was today.

# Nightmares are real

 

Several pained grunts disturbed your sleep, not that you would sleep.

“Princess, we´ve got you another friend.” One of the guard shouted waking me eve further. Getting even a few hours of sleep was nearly impossible, jus waiting till you pass out seemed usually like a good option. “Princess” He mocked. _God I hate that nickname so much._ “You´ve got another match in a few hours.” They usually didn´t bother to tell you when or if even you will have to fight and that meant only one thing. Opponent that will kill me, but no need to just give up now, just get more intel and prepare as best as you could. So raising an eyebrow seemed like a good start. “A mutant, a freak just like you. Strong, he even kicked the Soldat ass.”

“Yeah, strong, but dumb. She´s cunning. I already bet on her wining.” Another guard piped in.

“So you are a fan?” You asked, not that it meant anything, not that you would act that brave if you hadn´t been here for almost a decade. During that time you learned to act strong, arrogant, brave-even if you were nothing like that, you were terrified 99% of the tome and the remaining 1% you were ´just´ scared.

“Will I be allowed back to my original cell and not be in this...” You trailed off, hands wide open pointing to your surroundings.

“Oh, sweetie, trying to run, killing guards...Boss doesn´t like that and if you weren´t good fighter and the audience didn´t like you would be already six feet under.” So no real bed, no real shower or even a toiled, just a bucket in the corner from now on, peachy...

 

That was the time you finally got a good look on the prisoner in neighboring cell, you were sitting on the bed and he was on the ground, breathing so that was a plus.

“Hi, I am Wensdy. Though those asshats insist on calling me Princess, what is it I can call you by... ”


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you really think that this is anything but a bad idea, I mean she doesn´t want to met us and we just show up here and think it will work up?”

 ´”Well it isn’t like we had another opinion, it is destiny, fate whatever you want to call it, the universe want all of us together, all three of us.”

“ I still think it is bad idea.” Bucky said more to himself than Steve.

“ Look, we will just introduce us.”

“ Do you  really think we need to introduce... “ Bucky muttered under his breath.

“Like i said We will introduce ourselves and see where it will go, she already know we are coming and by the time we get there she is spouse to be back from the mission she is on.” It certainly wasn’t the best plan he come up with but Steve thought that not planning anything more is in this particular situation an advantage, they found out that she is against the idea of the universe meddling to her personal life. The y have been walking through the camp, the rest of the team scattered somewhere around as they made its way to the main building in the camp where she is spouses to give a post mission report.

A sigh they did not expect was this girl in the standard military gear armed to the teeth, covered in blood and god knows what else, with stoic but slightly bloodthirsty look making he look like the scariest person, Bucky never found himself respect someone just from a single look but she radiated something that made everybody get out of her way as she didn’t even bothered to wipe her face or took of attest some weapons, no she was making a statement and if that bag dripping blood was any indication this is going to be interesting.

Their girl, a warrior, obviously they were made to be together even if she or Bucky had doubts but Steve was sure. Since he met Bucky they both were trying to find their missing piece but not having any luck even with Bucky going on the date with practically every girl at Brooklyn back at the day.

And now they are about to meet her and at least at universe decided it is finally the time. They got in the hallway in front the office were she was reporting. In times like this they were really glad for the supersolider enhanced senses and their hearing in particular. Seemed like she was on a simple mission, sneak to a car, killed the driver and almost got out when the suicide bomber hit the button nearby and a building next to the car fall on the civilians and she decided to crawl in there, risk her life and success of the mission to try to save them. Med bay, now. There was slight pause where they thought she was opening her mouth to protest they heard. That is an order sergeant. Bucky tensed a little for a fraction of second thinking it might be addressed to him but no, not this time as he remembered she has the same rank as him.

They heard a firm ´yes sir´ and were quickly grabbing themselves desperately trying not to look like they have been listening. The spun of the door opening followed by ´Capitan, Sergeant´. Sergeant said by cap and a grunt from Bucky. With a slight nod of her head she made her way down the hall leaving two supersoliders baffled.

 She acknowledged them but sad nothing more than their ranks, knowing who they were and just leaving them there. They made their way after her, she made her way to the barracks that also hold the armoury and showers from what they gathered, so they decided to wait outside, she had an order to go to the mad bay suggesting she often just decided to treat her own wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written at the firesport competition because my teammates were asleep most of the time and there was no wi-fi

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this only because I promised I will post something on my birthday(that is today)-I need to check it for grammar later.


End file.
